


Unmasking at the Ball

by lala_the_rebel, Roses_are_Red_and_Green



Series: The Masquerading Lead [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confused Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kidnapping, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_the_rebel/pseuds/lala_the_rebel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_are_Red_and_Green/pseuds/Roses_are_Red_and_Green
Summary: Takes place after SvS2, if you haven't seen the episode don't read this.Roman after the episode ended went quiet on the others, never speaking or appearing even when summoned by Thomas. One day Roman appear to invite them to Masquerade Ball at his castle. Something is off and someone new wants to be seen.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Masquerading Lead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732399
Comments: 25
Kudos: 127





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to lala-the-rebel on Tumblr for helping me with the other sides and support!

Thomas sighed, feeling the art block hit him hard during the quarantine. He didn’t feel alone since the other sides had come out with ideas or anything. 

(He appreciates it even if Remus still made him cringe with his ideas.) 

One side hadn’t come to talk to him since their last video though. 

Roman. 

Thomas tried to pull his creativity side down to talk to him about ideas but the side never showed up, even if the other tried to summon him. 

Like he disappeared from existence. 

Logan confirmed he’s not gone, maybe just in imagination or somewhere he can control his powers in.  
— 

Nothing from the Creative side until he showed up and asked him a request ; “Thomas, can you summon everyone?” 

After a while of waiting, everyone was in the living room staring at the side who was quiet and gone for a long time. 

“I am inviting you to my castle in imagination for a Masquerade ball. Everyone must look well dressed and have a mask of their choice.” 

Then Patton and Virgil just started asking so many questions until Roman voice somehow went louder. 

“IT IS AN APOLOGY GIFT, STOP ASKING!” 

Roman turned away and sunk down to head to the castle.

— 

Roman who stares at the castle’s main ballroom decoration. 

It wasn’t actually an apology gift, it was to make the others stop asking questions about where he has been. 

‘You are turning into him Roman..’ 

He turned his shoulder, ready to fight the person. No one was there, why was he hearing things? 

Walking away from the ballroom, he decided to get his costume ready.  
— 

‘After all they are meeting me, dear porcelain doll!’ The voice said, smiling in glee before hiding in the shadows.  
— 

Meanwhile, the other sides are debating over what the ‘light’ side of creativity was doing? 

Virgil, who was at this point full of anxiety, spoke up. 

“What if Roman is in trouble and this is how he’s telling us? Maybe the trouble has been big enough for him to go missing and the ball is to celebrate him returning?!” He rambled questions and what-if’s of where the side was. 

“Virgil, Roman would have told us about how he defeated an evil that has been causing problems. He always does.” Logan told Virgil. 

Patton just tried to be positive about Roman sudden appearance to them. “Maybe he just had to have me-time? Plus, it seems like him to throw a ball! It will be fun for all of us!” 

“Yeah, like Remus totally won’t notice a disturbance in Imagination since he isn’t Creativity. Although, I’m shocked he invited me to it.” Janus remarked at first to Virgil then to everyone in the room. 

That had everyone nodding. Roman in the last episode was aggressive to Janus, even starting to seem unstable and out of control. 

So for him to invite Janus seems odd and out of place. 

“Well, we have to remember how Roman feels better with everyone's attention and it’s in his nature to be able to bring people to a celebration.” Logan said about the side one. 

—  
During their debate Remus heard someone speak to him, only him. 

‘I missed you Juliet, why don’t you come visit me anymore? I care about you.’ 

He paused at that nickname before turning to his side to face the person. 

He wasn’t there. 

Remus knew he was demented, but he knew he wasn’t imagining his voice. He had chosen to be with Janus rather than him. 

What was he up to?  
— 

The figure watches as Roman gets his costume ready for the Masquerade ball. 

Focusing on the dress’s details. 

He admits that the red wine off-the-shoulder dress was crafted very well. The two layers of fabric were soft and light so Roman could move and dance in it. 

Looking at the shoes of black ballet flats, with black leggings underneath the dress. Including black lace gloves made to look like roses. 

‘You are missing your mask, Porcelain doll.’ He said to point out the missing piece of his costume. 

— 

Roman jumped when he was finishing up his gloves on the mannequin , hearing the voice again. 

Turning around, still nothing there. 

Whatever it was, they were correct. He didn’t have his mask and it had to match his rose themed costume. 

‘Look on your bed, maybe you will get inspiration for the mask!’ He heard it say and kept trying to find the source of the voice. 

Nothing still. 

Sighing, he left to his room, not noticing the figure in the room putting a gold ring on his mannequin’s right hang. 

— 

Looking at his grand bedroom, a piece of black on the white sheets caught his eye. 

Roman walks towards his bed and sees it’s a mask. Picking it up, he admits it would look wonderful with his costume. 

The black mask was decorated with wine red roses and their vines and thorns were a gold shade to make sure they stand out. 

“I guess the voice was helpful in my final piece of my costume.” He said quietly before putting it on his vanity. 

Sleep seems to be consuming him for the day, turning to his large bed, pulling himself into it. 

— 

‘Tomorrow is going to be so much fun!’ The voice said before they had a sinister smile on their face. 

They moved to hold the mask they left for the porcelain doll to find. 

‘Poor Juliet and the others will see how broken you are… And he will come back to me, Porcelain doll. I am sure of it.’ 

Moving to the sleeping prince, he moved a piece of Roman’s hair. 

‘After all, what’s more important to Juliet than his twin brother…’


	2. Beginning of the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they get ready and get the ball, Roman is facing an ugly voice about how he looks and who he is and was.

Thomas woke up to Logan telling him that he has to get ready for the Masquerade, which he learned is later today. 

God, Roman made him run around his house. First down to the kitchen to eat some cereal for breakfast. 

Then back upstairs to get his suit from the wedding on once again. 

And here he was downstairs with Logan waiting for the rest of them. 

Logan looked very nice, his hair was combed and held in place with gel. He was wearing a while long-sleeve collar shirt with a gold brooch attached. The gem was Patton’s shade of blue. 

In his hands he held a mask similar to the mask worn by the plague doctors. It was dark grey and gold decorating it. 

Smiling at his logic , he asked “Is Patton going to match you with a thing in your blue color?” 

Logan looked at him before sighing and said “Yes, I couldn’t say no to Patton’s puppy eyes.” 

Soon two more sides came down the stairs and both looked up. 

Virgil was wearing his costume from Halloween again. Expect he wasn’t wearing the makeup or the fangs. 

“Of course you would Virgil, even though I said not to…” Logan mummers. 

“Best fancy looking clothes I got, rather me being a edge lord in my old hoodie and have fake blood on me?” He asked Logan who just sighed and dropped the topic. 

His mask was plain black, though, not surprising since his costume was extra. 

Finally turning their attention to Patton. 

Wearing a white iron collar shirt with a black suit vest on top of it. A dark blue coat was the pop of color, with his pants and dress shoes being black as well. 

In his hands was his mask of choice. A white mask with gold designs of butterflies and flowers on the edges. 

“Wait did any of you get me a mask?” Thomas asked before Patton went to him with a mask like Erik from The Phantom of the Opera. 

“Logie got it for you!” He said and went by Logan. 

Logan just nodded and continued to be patient waiting by petting Patton. 

— 

Remus was sitting on his bed, playing with his octopus. He didn’t mind since he was dressed up for the Ball already. 

In his faint memories as King, he remembers they party with their people and enjoyed seeing everyone happy. Well, it's been a long time since they were one. Not since Patton split them. 

Looking in his mirror, he saw his nice black dress skirt with a green ribbon tied in a bow. His green skirt was tied up by the waist. Two petticoats underneath it to make it more poofy.

He kept spinning his silver snake ring from Janus. Loving how it looked with his outfit. Especially with black lipstick he was wearing. 

‘Oh you replaced me Juliet? How dare you replace your Romeo!’ 

He looked to see if he was truly there. 

No one. 

‘You think I am a fool? I know about how dangerous going to you is Juliet.’ 

His octopus went on his head, making him forget the voice and laugh in joy. 

“Gotta get my mask.” 

— 

Going into the main room of the ‘Dark Sides’, he saw his boyfriend Janus on the love chair with him touching his mask. 

He loved how black mask had yellow gems to form the shape of the wings of demons. They were around the opening for his eyes. 

“You look very hot and I could let you fuck me hard honestly.” He said and went on his boyfriend’s lap.  
—

Janus rolled his eyes at Remus’s comment and put the mask on him. 

He admitted he felt good in a black dress shirt with a green gem brioche attached. His pants were also black and he was wearing black dress shoes. 

His simple black mask was cut in half to cover his snake part. Though, Remus decided to add a design of scales in green. 

“You are such a normal smooth talk, Remus.” He said to his boyfriend before kissing Remus’s head. 

Remus cackled and decided to cover Janus’s face with kisses. 

— 

‘You will come back to your Romeo soon enough Juliet.’ 

— 

Janus and Remus came to the others at the time to head to the castle. 

Thomas noticed the fact Remus was wearing lipstick and Janus was covered in lipstick stains. 

“WAIT YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!” He asked, practically yelling as they walked the trail from the Mind Palace to Imagination.

“Yes they are Thomas. Have been for a while, you are barely learning since you ignore the ‘bad’ side of you.” Logan said calmly. 

Thomas just nodded and tried to ignore it. 

Virgil seems anxious to go to the Ball. 

“Although, maybe Pride is coming over! He’s under us as, Roman is such a brat bottom that he could be fuck with a-.” 

“Let’s not talk about my boyfriend like that Remus. I will hit you with your Morningstar. ” Virgil said and seemed confused on why everyone stopped. 

“Wait kiddo, you are dating Roman?” Patton asked with his head tilted like a confused puppy. 

Virgil’s ears turned red and said “Talk about it later… Just, let's get over to the Ball Princes-. Okay I’m shut up.” 

Sighing, everyone began to follow Remus as he was the only one ever in imagination. 

Not knowing someone was watching them walk. 

—  
‘Oh? Porcelain Doll has someone special, how upset will he be if I take him..?’ He asked himself before returning to continue his plan that includes, Porcelain doll. 

— 

Once they snuck into the castle, they began to look at the many smaller functions and sides that fell under the twins. No wonder they had a castle and homes inside of it. 

“The Prince is coming!” They heard the side, Pride, say with got every scrambling into place. 

—  
Roman before the other had begun their journey over was fixing himself up. 

Brushing his hair, cleaning his face, and brushing his teeth in his bathroom. Even taking a quick shower. 

Once dried, he got into his dress and looked at himself. He felt very nice in it. 

Something gold caught his eye. 

Looking at where his costume was, he took the ring off and stared at it. Virge never gave him , no one did. He didn't even own one. 

‘Yet you say he loves you Porcelain doll.’ The voice was back to annoy him. 

He didn't even try to find the source, just said “Leave my Stormcloud alone. He gives me love in his own way.”

‘So offended aren't you? Drama queen, brat. I am just trying to give you gifts.’ 

Roman ignored the voice trying to sweet-talk him and kept putting on the pieces of his costume. 

—  
‘You will regret this Doll. Especially with how ugly you are, makes you look fat. Maybe you should try your old ways of eating and vomiting.’ 

Roman felt sick when the voice said that and just held onto their dress before walking out of their room and headed towards the ballroom.  
—

Everyone watched as the Prince of Creativity came down the stairs in his dress and full costume. 

Janus was getting a kick out of Virgil's red face because he is staring at his boyfriend. 

Once everyone showed respect, people were free to dance, eat, drink and have a good time. 

Everyone watches Virgil leave to Roman. 

He felt Remus tug on his arm to the dance floor, which he complies and smiles. 

—

Roman was still feeling horrible from the voice talking about his past. 

He felt someone kiss his glove and looked up to see his Stormcloud. 

Smiling, he got up and hugged Virgil, not wanting to let go.

He felt Virgil kiss his head and said “Now, I didn't expect you to decide to go all Disney Princess on me Princess.” 

“It is a ball StormCloud, how could I not be my best for this? You seem to like the dress. ” Roman said, which got Virgil to roll his eyes. 

He felt his blush grow when Virgil pulled him closer. It grew more when they heard Patton squeal about how cute they were. Making him curl into Virgil's touch. 

Virgil just glared daggers at Patton. He wasn't mad, but kept it up because he knew Roman was very much embarrassed. 

— 

Thomas was amazed by how loving and calm the relationship was between Roman and Virgil. 

Roman always was showing confidence and always fought back against Virgil's comments and remarks. But he was easily embarrassed, and very much happy to be around Virgil. 

Virgil was always somewhat anxious and stressed out. Snarky and witty, but around Roman made him calmer and very relaxed. He is the initiator. 

—

Patton was eating some cake with Logan by him enjoying how peaceful it was for a party. 

He admits he was shocked how peaceful it was as Roman planned this, as both sides are loud and very dramatic. Though, that made them, well, them. 

He felt Patton lean against him, asking if he wants some of his cake. ‘Oh.. I was spacing out and he is concerned.’ He thought before agreeing to have a piece of Patton's slice. 

Which got Patton to smile, which always got him to feel much better about any day. 

— 

After half an hour, Thomas and his sides sat together at a table. 

He felt everything was going good. 

Roman seemed better with Janus and no one was going to ruin this. 

—

Soon, a weird sound came into the room, close to them. Them Patton said something ; 

"Roman, your mask is cracking."


	3. The Angel of Music is stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masks are cracking, as the Angel of Music is taken away from his lover and family.

“I.. No way it is cracking… I got it perfectly good!” Roman said and put his hand up to his mask. 

As Roman touched the mask, it began to break more slowly. Following the golden vines and thorns. 

“Don’t touch it RoRo, it might take your face off!” Remus said, though seemingly joking, when he was actually worried over his twin brother’s safety. 

Soon someone shrieked and everyone turned to a figure holding a side belonging to Roman ‘side’ of Creativity. 

The figure was holding Pride by his throat and had an axe against it. He was struggling to tell them who was there. 

‘Be quiet, I just wanted to introduce myself and give respect to the Royals here. After all, I missed you Juliet and it’s always nice to see his twin Doll.’  
—

The figure was talking with the twins now figuring out who was haunting them. 

They hadn’t seen him since they were put in ‘Light’ and ‘Dark’ sides. How did he find them? Why now after they are both settled into their lives. 

‘Oh Juliet and Doll, do you remember me now? You left me alone for.. them.” He moves his axe to point at the others at the table with them.

“Roman, Remus, who is he?” Thomas asked looking at the twins who were expressing two different reactions. 

Roman was terrified by the figure and was held onto his dress, and he felt him talking about his past disorder and what he tried to do to Remus. 

Remus was getting defensive and looked like he was going to jump on the new person. All the rage he felt from the harassment and then trying to threaten him.  
— 

After a couple of quiet and tense seconds, one of them spoke. 

—  
“Bacchus. We left him a long time ago since you decided what we were, and he was creepy towards Remus.” Roman explains the figure, Bacchus. 

Bacchus nods in agreement of the first two things, his name and he was left.

Speaking up he said It wasn’t creepy… I love Juliet so much and then you left me all alone. Now, I decide to take something important from him.’  


“You aren’t taking my boyfriend or my family Bacchus, I left you after you tried to to think I a demented bastard belongs to a scum like your flat ass self.” Remus hissed out and held Janus closer to him. 

‘Oh I’m not aiming after your little Prince Charming, rather I gave a special gift to the person I decided will be mine since you left me for him.’ He said, dropping Pride down and now looking at. 

Roman. 

He was going to take Roman. 

“You aren’t taking Roman! He’s my family and he is happy with us!” Patton said, mad at Bacchus for trying to take his family apart. 

‘Oh? Has he told you about his past eating disorder? Or how unhappy he was when he was spilt? Or even how when you took his side, he was convinced he wasn’t needed and hid away? Did he tell you?’ As Bacchus said this, Roman’s mask kept cracking more. 

Logan and Thomas were looking at Roman as that happened, all of his walls were cracking down. Any defence he had was being broken. 

Logan was wondering how long had Roman been like this and why was he able to mask for the time he has been. 

Thomas moved to Virgil and Roman side. Trying to help the Anxious side comfort Roman as the words were being said. How was he able to do this to Roman and be effective? 

Virgil just held onto Roman, trying to comfort the Creative side. Looking up, he hissed at Bacchus. 

— 

While everyone was focused on him, he decided to make the ball dark, so that they could only feel and not stop him. 

After all, he had an Angel or Doll of music to take for his own. 

Moving quickly, he knew it was Roman by the shaking and immediately crying out “STORMCLOUD!” when he was grabbed. 

‘Sorry little Doll, you are mine now.’ He said before teleporting Roman somewhere else and turning the lights on again. 

— 

Virgil felt Roman be taken from his arms but didn’t know where to look. 

Once the lights were on, he saw Bacchus with a wide Cheshire Cat grin. He wanted to punch his face except next thing they knew, Remus had escaped from them and forced Bacchus to a wall. 

“Guys, take Roman and mine whore ass subjects back to safety, get your asses to safety too.” He ordered and kept hitting the pinned man with his morning star. 

— 

They got everyone out but stayed to watch Remus and make sure he wasn’t in danger by Bacchus. 

—  
Remus knew that Bacchus would take him if he was alone, he knew what risk he was doing. 

He had to get Roman. He had to get his little twin brother back. 

Not again will they be split apart. Not after how long they have been split by good and bad, by morals and Thomas’s views. 

Bacchus seemed amused by this and grabbed the green side by his wrist. pulling himself up. 

‘I’m not a fool Juliet, I’m not taking you. I have a new groom to take care of.’ He said before pushing Remus away and teleporting. 

— 

Janus went to Remus when he fell down, sobbing and screaming for the side to return and face him. 

“Remus..? We are going to get him back, I promise.” He said and held Remus close to him. 

Looking at Patton and Thomas trying to control Virgil anxiety attack over Roman being taken out of his arms and being kidnapped. 

— 

Roman looked at the small room with a bed, a dresser and other craft supplies for him. 

Curling up into the bed, he starts to feel all the sadness and guilt of not being able to fight. Crying now, wishing to be safe with everyone.


	4. Hunt for the Angel begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for Roman begins as the villain taunts them. How desperate Bacchus truly was about his version of love and plans for Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful with this chapter as its getting extremely dark at this point since this is going down.  
> Thank you Olivia for helping me a lot in this chapter! !

Roman felt someone hands on him while he was looking at himself in the mirror. 

They aren’t gentle when they begin to squeeze tightly. 

“GET OFF ME!” He screamed and pushed them away.  
It was Bacchus, right. He wasn’t with his Stormcloud or any side he knew won’t actually hurt him physically (Remus is an exception, but they were still somewhat trustful.) 

Bacchus seemed annoyed and just said confused ‘Why? Don’t you like the marking of me on you?’ 

Roman didn’t like the fact he had a bite mark on his shoulder from Bacchus. Hell, he didn’t like the idea of sex at all! It never appealed to him. 

He looked down at his new shoes. He didn’t want to be married to this villain, villains don’t end up with heroes. Heroes get together with their love interest. 

— 

He was left alone soon, falling down on his knees. 

The dress was nice, though, he wished he was in it later, with his Stormcloud. When they are ready to be married, after all, he is happy with him. 

It was a white v-next dress. It was puffy at the skirt like Remus’s skirt at the ball… He misses everyone and wished that Bacchus didn’t force him into the room where he couldn’t leave. 

Leaving him alone in a place that haunted him in the past of not eating correctly. 

— 

Bacchus before leaving Roman alone, had taken a couple of photos of Doll in the wedding dress. He planned to send it to Juliet to invite them over. 

Sighing, he pressed the send button. 

—  
Remus and the others were discussing where Bacchus might have taken Roman. They mostly listened to Remus since he was the only other person than Roman to know about him. 

Everyone stopped talking when Remus’s phone vibrated. 

Looking at his phone, he said out loud “The flat ass scum kidnapper sent me a message saying “Inviting you to a special event.” 

He paused and rage came back into him.

“I joke about shit like this, but the FUCK IS HE DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?!” He screams before just giving up his phone to summon his Morningstar.

( Most likely to destroy a wall. ) 

Patton was confused and Thomas took the Duke’s phone and saw the three pictures of Roman. 

“I.. Oh God Roman.. He looks so sad and awful there. How come he has so much control over Roman? He doesn’t get that badly affected by other sides.” Thomas asked and felt someone's weight lean against him. 

Patton was leaning against him crying. He felt awful for letting Roman get that bad as Bacchus said and now how much Roman was giving up in the photos. He didn’t want to see the Creative side unhappy, not anymore. They had to get him. 

—  
Janus has finally pried the phone out of Thomas’s hands for him, Virgil and Logan to see what caused them to react. 

He didn’t blame them when they saw the photos of Roman in the room. He admits he doesn’t get along with the Prince, but wouldn’t wish this on him. Especially since he was very much still in trouble for calling Remus and him evil by Remus himself. 

He wasn’t sure how to react when he saw the photos. He couldn’t bear himself to lie about it to the other two. This was the worst time to do something like that. And even if he did, the reactions from Thomas, Patton, and Remus were enough proof against whatever claim he would have made.

He stood there speechless, looking at the phone even though every inch of his body told him to pull his eyes away. 

Virgil had enough of the silence. “Dude, what the hell is on there?!”

The others who’d seen it looked at him, concern clearly written on their face. They looked amongst each other, silently agreeing on the fact he would be devastated upon seeing the photos.

“I don’t think you want to see it, kiddo,” Patton warned. The others nodded in agreement.

“Well, can I at least take a glance?” Logan piped up.

Janus hesitantly offered the phone in his direction. Logan took it, keeping a straight face until he saw the screen. “Oh my god…” he muttered.

Virgil knew at that moment that it must have been truly bad if it had gotten to even Logan. “Let me fucking see it, damn it!” he demanded yet again.

“Virgil…” Logan trailed. The worry he felt was evident in his voice.  
“Logan, I just want to know if my fucking boyfriend is fucking okay. Is that too much to ask for?!” Virgil cried. His voice broke at the end. “You would want the same if this happened to Patton, wouldn’t you?”

Logan didn’t appreciate the guilt trip, but he understood. With a nod, he held up the phone for Virgil to see.

Just seeing one of the three photos broke Virgil.

As he stared at the phone with widened eyes, he dropped down to his knees. He then leaned forward and started to practically wail. 

Patton rushed to his side to comfort him, resisting the urge to cry himself. Logan had given Remus back his phone, still looking at Virgil. He couldn’t exactly comprehend the emotion he was feeling at the moment, but he knew that it was somewhat close to a mix of being sad for Virgil and mad at the situation.

And by reading the rest of the room, he had the faintest feeling that the others felt the same way.

Along with Thomas and Janus, he looked at Remus. 

He had been looking down at the scene with Virgil and Patton, tightening his grip on his morningstar even more. He then looked up at the other three.

“I’m going to take that motherfucker down if it’s the last thing I do.”  
—  
Bacchus didn't get any reply from Juliet after the pictures, bored out of mind since he had to have Doll's twin over. 

Getting up and heading to the room he held Roman in, hearing him sob and scream in anger. 

He didn't understand how Doll and Juliet chose those two over him. He was- no, he had been with them since the first crack in their cute faces happened. 

Why couldn't they understand? He loves them. Loving them longer than anyone else had. 

—

Roman was screaming in rage about Bacchus at first then at himself for letting it happen. He knows how to fight, he fought Dragon Witch so many times. Always rough housing with Remus who wasn't so merciful. 

How could he become so weak? He was Thomas's hero. Look at him, kidnapped and helpless like Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. 

Crying again at who he is, such a broken Doll he was. Not a Prince. 

—  
Bacchus sighed and looked to see if he can have some fun, before the wedding, moving in the shadows into Roman's room. 

“Are you done fighting me Creativity?”

“Leave me alone.”

“You know something Doll? You motivate me to show everyone how imperfect they are.” 

“You do that anyways, you haunt anything people do and interact. That's your trait and personality.”

Bacchus sighed and cupped Roman's cheeks, stroking them. Before getting smacked away by the Prince. 

“Relax, Princess.” He said before Roman exploded 

“Don't you dare call me by the nickname my Stormcloud gave me! I am dating Virgil! I never wanted to see you again when we left you. Yet you came back to hurt us, again. I love my Stormcloud and rather die than be with you!” Roman yelled out, feeling his tears drying as he continued. 

“Know what? On our Honeymoon, you have to be chained up for saying that to me. I hope you are happy with that, Doll.” He remarks and closes the door on Roman, locking it.

—

“That isn't going to help Roman right now, Remus. What is going to help us is you explain who he is! How come he has so much power and control over Roman? ” Thomas replied to Remus's comment then went on. 

Remus sighed, they first had to know who this motherfucker was first before anything else sadly. They should have killed him when they left him. 

“Guys, get over here so we can understand who we are dealing with.” Thomas said, looking at the scene still going on, “It is going to help us get Roman back. I promise.”

Patton nodded and went back to Thomas to listen to who this person was. So, they can help and he can give Roman more affection and appreciation. 

Janus glances at how tense Remus was about Bacchus; they had a past for sure. Based on how they reacted to each other, they knew each other. He stared at Remus patiently.

Virgil patiently waited for Remus to start his explanation, still emotional from his breakdown earlier. He had tried a breathing pattern he learned, and it seemed to help a bit. “It better help,” he tearfully remarked. His arms were crossed together tightly, almost as if he was giving himself a hug to comfort himself.

Logan stood by him, wanting to comfort him, but still unsure how. “It seems Remus has had experience with this...fiend before. I’m sure he’s more than willing to help tell us who he is, since he’s reacted just as outlandishly as you have, Virgil.”

The anxious side was comforted somewhat by Logan’s words. He nodded and looked at Remus, waiting for him to speak.  
“Bacchus is… An old friend back when we were freshly split apart. As we grew, he became crazy and more demented on us being only with him. Even more than me! He began to talk shit about Roman and me. He learned I wasn't really reactive with words!” He explained and paused. 

Continuing on, “… And learned Roman is, so he kept talking about how unfit Roman is. He kept fucking doing it and one bloody day, I catch him vomiting out a bunch of food he ate. That's when I knew he had done enough.” 

Remus's grip on his Morningstar became somehow tighter, when he had to revisit that memory.

Patton gasped at Remus talking about Roman vomiting out everything. “He did that to Roman?! I… Oh God, he hurt Roman so much! That isn't right! He wanted you two to only have him? I...” He said before tearing up. 

Thomas was speechless on what damage Bacchus actually caused to Roman. That explained their individual reaction to him in the ballroom. 

Janus couldn't get out any words after Remus explained. Why had he been hiding the fact what this person could actually do to them. Especially at their most vulnerable time when they were completely unstable.

Logan was silently trying to process what information Remus gave them on Bacchus. It was hard to do that, though, because he saw what he could do to Roman. He couldn't think or speak.

A silent sob came out of Virgil once he heard the pain Roman went through. He wanted Roman here so he could comfort him. Protect and love him. 

—

Remus asked Thomas, looking at him directly in the eyes. “Do you really want to know why Bacchus has so much control over my little twin?” 

Thomas hesitantly nodded at Remus's question. 

“He is your insecurity.”


	5. Found you Angel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding countdown begins as does the Sides countdown to find Roman.

Thomas yelled out “That person causing this is my insecurities? Why is he going after Roman rather than me? How long has been around you guys? Why hasn't he shown up?” 

Patton tried to calm down Thomas from yelling. The bombshell that this was a new side wasn't helping the tension of Roman's kidnapping. 

Logan looked at Thomas, as it made sense to him that his trait was insecurities. “You asked it yourself, why does he have so much power over Roman? As Insecurities, he can attack Roman in a way we can't, using ego against him. Every time you show your insecurity, Roman gets a bit weaker. After the last episode, most likely he was extremely weak. Making it less of a hassle for Bacchus to cause what he is.”

Thomas nodded, getting a basic idea of how Bacchus has control over Roman. 

“How long have you guys been away from him..?” Patton asked softly to Remus. They looked as if they hadn’t seen him and he was a ghost. 

“Maybe… 18 years ago? I don’t remember all that well when we left that motherfucker, just felt all the worry leave. I could protect my little twin at the time.” Remus said trying to remember when they actually saw him physically. 

Patton didn’t exactly know how to comfort Remus with all this new information. He just got up and hugged the Duke tightly. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that with Roman… Someone should have saved you before that… I’m sorry I split you guys…” He kept apologizing to Remus. 

Everyone was still shaken up by the new information they were given on. No one said nothing, the mood tense. 

— 

“What’s your plan to take down the motherfucker then, Remus?” Virgil asked, speaking up about how to save Roman. 

“Based on the photos, Bacchus did stay at one of the towers of… King’s. He only really is focusing on me and RoRo. Pride can help with this, especially with you Thomas. If you feel proud of Roman, all of us, then he can get weakened to the worm he is. But, we could send two of us to get Roman before anything happens extremely. Or I lose control over my anger and hatred to him and decide to rip his face off!” 

— 

Patton knew he shouldn’t be supporting the idea of having someone hurt. No one should, but Bacchus has done so much to both of them. He felt that the side deserves to get hurt. 

He is proud of Roman for staying strong after that, for fighting all his bad thoughts for as long as he had. Proud that he is him. 

Thomas was conflicted, hurting someone was very harsh. But if he’s honest, the side of his insecurities deserves it. Hurting Roman a way he thought couldn’t happen. 

— 

Logan sighed at Remus’s last statement, while reading the room, it seemed everyone was somewhat on board with hurting the new Side. 

“But that won’t be beneficial to saving Roman, restraining and capturing him will be. Once we do that, we have an easier time getting Roman safety home.” 

Virgil was honestly on-board with Remus's idea of ripping Bacchus’s face off. He hurt Roman extremely and had even taken him away from the people who love him. 

But, he kept wondering what could go wrong when they go to save him. What if he ends up killing Roman? Or he takes another one of us hostage? What if he has an army by his side? 

Keeping the thoughts to himself from worrying the others. 

— 

Janus got up and looked at Patton to let go of Remus. 

(Which the Morality side did and went to Logan, who held onto him.) 

He cupped Remus’s cheeks and reassured him with his words “We are getting him back, even if we have to hurt him or not. Okay Remus? We are going to get your brother back safe and sound.” 

— 

Remus nodded and said “We will have to get a move on, without Thomas to the castle.” 

Thomas asked “Why can’t I go help you guys?! Roman is my side! I need him!” 

“Because, King isn’t fully reachable to people who didn’t remember him. You spilt us with Patton, leaving us to reach it. But, you dumbass need to be proud of Roman so he can be weakened.” 

Thomas nodded and agreed. He just wants to have Roman back safe.

— 

Roman felt Bacchus pull him along to the balcony. He didn’t want to be doing this. Never in his life did he want to return to the masked man. 

Feeling a hand cup his right cheek, he decided to make the man feel something other than his sick form of love. 

Moving his hand, he punched Bacchus straight in the nose and glared. 

“Leave me alone if you are truly going to mess with my family Bacchus. They will help me out, even if you don’t think so.” He heard Bacchus growl a bit as he held his nose. 

‘We will see if that’s true Doll.’ And with that he was alone again. 

— 

‘Oh are you leaving to come to our-.’ Bacchus’s voice came into the room with Janus holding Remus from lashing out. 

Being cut off by Remus swearing out “I WILL FUCKING CUT YOUR DICK OFF WITH MY MORNINGSTAR AND MAKE YOU EAT IT! YOU WILL BE DEAD WHEN I GET TO YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” 

He seemed unphased by Remus’s swearing, as if he expected it. 

‘Though, I will be glad to see you guys there! Hope you have a safe trip there.’ He said. 

Virgil was in too much shock to process the fact of Remus’s threats. The man who they are after talked to them so happily like he didn’t do anything. Like he is innocent. 

It angered Virgil so much. He had no right to do this to Roman. It was wrong. He must have known it and ignored it, or he wasn’t aware of it at all. 

Virgil had a terrible feeling that it wasn’t the second thing.

He couldn’t keep himself together anymore. He couldn’t exactly tell you what he was feeling at that moment, but it was a mix of pure rage and heartache.

He thought he wasn’t able to cry anymore, but the warm tears ran down his face yet again rather uncontrollably. 

Bacchus was watching everyone react to him speaking, slightly amused by the threat and loving staring at Remus even after the threat. 

However, he was shocked by Doll’s plaything reaction so far. 

‘What is it Plaything? Cat got your tongue?’

“Shut the hell up Bacchus, and tell me where my boyfriend is. How dare you take him away? Take away one of the most important people to mle! We are taking him back. You will get hurt in the end for what you did to him. ”

He growled and stopped, leaving without an answer.

— 

Roman looked down at the balcony, maybe he could jump off? But then he gets hurt and caught once again. He wondered what the others were thinking about this. Oh God, Remus and Stormcloud. 

He and Remus agreed to stay by each other if he ever came back, to fight him together. To get rid of him, yet here he is tired and weak because of Bacchus’s strings of insecurities. 

Stormcloud… He wanted to be back with him, to be around the Anxious side. He loved being with him during Disney Marathons. Loved getting attention and affection from him. He loves Virgil so much, thinking about it, made it worse. 

— 

Pulling himself to sit on the ledge by the corner, he looked at the flowers that were blooming on the overgrown ivy. 

Different types of flowers from roses to buttercups. But the asters caught his eyes. They were purple like Virgil sweaters. 

Moving his legs to hand over the ledge, smiling as he held the aster in his hands.

— 

He had returned and looked at his groom, happily staring at the purple flower. Why was he so in love with his Plaything? He didn't understand how. He knows everything about him! 

‘What I don't understand is how you think your plaything is better than me. So many insecurities reaks off him.’ Bacchus said and held onto the side by Roman. 

“Because, he doesn't hurt me. He doesn't kidnap me, force me into a marriage. He loves me, never makes me get an eating disorder.” Roman hissed out. 

(God, Virgil was influencing him. Though he didn't mind.) 

He didn't seem happy with his answer and went to go get something. Roman didn't care, he was in love with his Stormcloud. 

—

They left immediately after Virgil's cussing out of Bacchus. 

Leading them back to an old memory hurt.

Remus could barely remember anything of who they use to be. What they did, the best memory he could have felt as King was his fall. 

As everyone followed him to the castle , he knew he planned to kill the motherfucker like he said. 

Soon, stopping and saying “We have arrived to kick the bitch ass tucker flat ass!” 

—

The castle was built up with bricks, faded with time. Especially after being abandoned since the twins were created. Many had cracks in them, perhaps from battles or time. The gate's bars were rusty with the place giving little light. 

Overgrown vines, ivy, and flowers covered some of the bricks and cracks. Flowers of different colors, creating a rainbow that a child would have liked. 

On the front was a large balcony with it set up for a (forced) wedding.

—

Janus stared at the worn and old castle. It looked like it would have kept King occupied with people in it. Though, he questioned what happened there once the split became permanent. Better right now, to dwell on that question. He held onto Remus's hand to comfort him.

Logan had looked at the castle for a brief moment before looking at everyone else. The interaction between Janus and Remus had surprisingly gotten to him. He suddenly had a bittersweet feeling.

Seeing them interact like that was somewhat cute, but the reason behind it, not so much. If none of this happened, they wouldn’t have to be comforting each other like that. There would be no need.

And yet, now, they had to more than ever. It was one of the only things that kept them going.

Well, that, and their equal hatred for the bastard that started it all.

He looked back at the castle again, which now seemed more depressing than before. He had to admit that it was beautiful, but knowing what has gone on inside it tinged that for him.

He looked over at the others once more, as a confirmation to him that Remus’s plan was the right thing to do.

—

Remus had felt the same confusion and instability he had when King had split. By how it seemed, only one person had been staying there regularly. It didn't surprise him because of how he acted to them. 

When he had been the only friend they had other than each other. When he… Janus holding his hand was reminding him that this wasn't in the past. It didn't matter, the important thing was him getting his baby twin back safe. 

— 

Patton was amazed by the beauty of the flowers growing even after the split. However, forcing himself to refocus on what they were here for. To get Roman. 

It was odd to see something that was forgotten in the past as Thomas grew. Especially with why they were here and the wedding set up on the balcony. 

Virgil didn’t want to look at the castle, fearing that it would cause him to think too much about all the things Roman could be going through at the moment. He looked anyways, figuring it was better than doing nothing but sulking. It was pretty, but he thought it would have looked prettier seeing Roman up there on the balcony. Of course, in a different situation that they were in now. If he had seen him up there with the bastard who took him away, Virgil wouldn’t know what he would have done with himself. He kept looking at the balcony, picturing Roman there all by himself, looking more beautiful than he ever did before. He so badly wished to see him. And as he kept staring, he got his wish. 

— 

Roman looked down at the ground from the balcony, seeing familiar faces. He smiled seeing one person in particular. 

“Stormcloud!” 


	6. My Angel is back in my arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel of Music will return home, but will it be better to end the Phantom who caused this all or keep him chained?

It was tense before Roman moved himself to be more visible to them. 

He was crying from joy to see Virgil, Patton, everyone. 

“Hi Stormcloud… Remus.. Guys..” he said, struggling to not show how tired he was.  
— 

Remus felt relieved to see Roman, though, his twin seemed so tired and drained out. 

“RoRo!” He said and tried to think of a way to get him down. Not that he didn’t want to bash the motherfucker’s head open. 

— 

Virgil didn’t know how to feel right now. There was Roman on the balcony, tired. He wanted to get Roman back in his arms for sure. Seeing him brought so many emotions at once. 

— 

Seeing Roman brought some excitement to Logan. Right now, he couldn’t show it since the others weren’t stable for it. 

“Patton, easy on my arm please.” 

— 

Patton jumped up and down in joy. Pulling on Logan’s arm before he heard Logan’s plead to stop. 

God, he was happy to see Roman. Sad to see how tired he was. Mad at Bacchus has done to him. 

“Sorry Logan. Roman! You are okay! How can you get down?” He said before asking. 

— 

Janus was glad to see Remus lighten up to see his twin. However, he didn’t feel great seeing the marks of hands, teeth, and rope burn on Roman. 

What did the bastard do when they were on the way to figuring out and getting here? 

— 

Bacchus was heading up to the balcony when he felt the strings around Roman weaken, that didn’t make sense. 

Going quicker, he heard the others speak. 

No. They weren’t going to take away his Doll. 

—

“Roman, do you think you can climb down like before do you want me to climb up and get you?” Remus asked Roman. 

Roman thought between the two choices. 

“I think I can climb down Remus, even if I fall, you guys are here.” 

“I don’t like the idea of you falling Roman.” Patton and Virgil said at the same time. Him being harmed enough as he did. Falling would make it worse for his situation. 

“I will be okay Stormcloud and Padre. How have you guys been…?” He asked as he moved back to the corner, placing his foot on one of the uneven bricks. 

—

So that was their little plan to get Doll down. 

Time to end this little issue. 

— 

They all paused at that. Do they tell the truth about how they felt? 

— 

“Well I was pissed off at him. And you were making my white spot of hair grow, you stupid ass twin.” Remus said, looking at Roman, who smiled sympathetically. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized to Remus, all of them. 

“Don’t you dare apologize for this shit. Not your fault he’s such a bastard and bitch.” 

—

“Stormcloud? You were okay..? I… I am sorry for being weak.” 

Virgil took a deep breath, unsure if he wanted to answer Roman’s question honestly or not. He decided to side-step that and address the other thing he said.

“No apologizing, Roman. You are not weak, not one fucking bit.”

— 

“Padre?” 

Patton looked at Roman saying, “I was scared for you. Seeing you in those pictures got me so scared for what would happen to you. I wanted you safely back with us at the Mind Palace.” 

— 

“Stormcloud, please answer the first question I asked you. Were you okay or not?” Roman pleaded as he moved down to the second brick, almost falling when he did. 

Virgil sighed, knowing he should tell the truth to Roman. Sighing, he said “I was-.” A voice cut him off and he heard Remus scream out threats.

— 

‘Sorry to cut this short but he’s not leaving me. He’s not going to leave me like Juliet did! I refuse to let my Doll leave!’ Bacchus said with his hold on Roman’s wrist tightening.

Roman was screaming out ; “LET ME GO ASSHOLE! I DON’T BELONG TO YOU!” 

“Roman, jump!” Remus said out loud and ignored everyone else looking at him crazy. 

“One of us will catch you. I promise Ro.” 

Roman nodded, forcing his focus on Bacchus’s hold on him. Hitting as hard as he could on him. 

He felt him let go and then he was falling. 

— 

“Remus why did you tell Roman to fall?!” Patton asked.

Logan nodded in agreement. “That wasn’t a good idea to begin with to suggest with the danger holding him.” 

“I didn’t think Ro would fucking actually do it!” Remus said, defending himself. 

— 

Janus and Virgil were watching Roman in worry. The landing would hurt him. But Janus pipped into the debate saying “It’s your twin Remus, he ‘wouldn’t’ do anything to get out of Bacchus’ touch.” 

Remus got mad at him for not helping him. 

Virgil felt fight or flight kick into him. He had to move to get Roman to land safely. Moving closer to where Roman was bound to land, he watched as Roman fell closer to him. 

—

Everyone heard an ‘Ow-.’ and ‘Sorry Stormcloud.’ 

Sure enough, looking at the source was Virgil with Roman in his arms.

“I missed you a lot you stupid idiot.” Virgil whispers to Roman who just hid his face in Virgil’s hoodie.

He was happy to be back in Virgil’s arms and starting to pass out from exhaustion. 

— 

‘OF COURSE YOU RUIN OUR RELATIONSHIP!’ Bacchus screamed out as Roman fell asleep in Virgil’s arms.

Everyone glared at him, before Remus jumped onto him. He was going to tear the bastard’s face off. 

—

Patton could tell Virgil wanted to join Remus in hurting the other side. 

He asked, “Do you want me to take Roman, Virgil?” 

Virgil hesitated at first, he barely got Roman back in his arms. 

(Where he belongs, his thoughts added, not helping with it.) 

But, he felt like joining Remus and now Janus in tearing Bacchus apart. 

He said “Sure. Just be careful.”

“I know Virgil.” 

— 

Logan watched as the three were ripping into Bacchus, stomping on him, hitting him with a Morningstar and using a hook to keep them from being able to move their hands. 

He didn’t care much until he thought it was enough. They still had to get Roman back and to rest in his room or at least in the living room with someone watching. 

They shouldn’t have to worry about Roman getting kidnapped in his sleep, but Bacchus proved they will have to be. 

“Enough, we have to get Roman back, I thought you wanted him in your arms Virgil.” He said looking at the three. 

Virgil quickly stopped and took Roman back. Just holding him close and hiding his face in his hair. 

‘Well he changed routes quickly.’ He thought. 

— 

Remus sighed and looked at Bacchus saying a small rant ; 

“I fucking hate you for what you did to RoRo and me. You made me believe you loved me when you only hurt me, over and over! You kept saying you were doing it-.” 

He paused and all his past emotions came back, he forgot Janus was still there. 

“FOR US! YOU WERE BEING SO FUCKING SELFISH TO US BY ABUSING US! PUSHING ROMAN INTO THROWING UP WHEN HE FELT SAD AND BINGE EAT. MADE US BELIEVE OTHER LOVE ONES WOULD HURT US BECAUSE THAT WHAT YOU MADE US BELIEVE LOVE IS! FUCK YOU BACCHUS, I HOPS YOU BURN IN HELL! I AM NOT SORRY FOR CREATING THOSE SCARS ON YOUR STUPID EYES!”

He turned away, looked at Janus, crying at that point. 

— 

Janus knew Remus could scream for his life but seeing him scream out and crying about how Bacchus hurt them made him shocked. Did he really think they would abuse him to show love? 

When Remus looked at him, he pulled Remus closer and said “I’m proud of you for saying that my little squid.” 

He glared at Bacchus and said “You will stay away from my squid and everyone you bastard.” 

Soon they left to join the others in the living room. 

—

Virgil was with Roman on the couch. Choosing to cradle him and cover him with his own hoodie. 

“Y’all had sex I swear to God-.” 

“Remus what the fuck. No, we didn’t have sex. Why the hell would we have sex in the living room or anywhere around you? Or even at this time?” 

“Who knows with you and Roman Virgil.” 

“Shut up Deceit.” 

Patton came into the room with some soup and blankets. Confused by Virgil being frustrated and when did the other two come in. 

“I got blankets for you two and soup when Toman wakes up. We are going to be talking to Thomas about measures to control Bacchus.” He said and looked at the pair on the couch.

“Can you two help Virgil keep guard of Roman while he is sleeping?” He asked the other pair in the room. 

— 

Remus nodded and dragged Janus by him before talking about his ideas with Janus nodding along. 

Virgil was scrolling on his phone and keeping Roman close to him. 

Roman was still passed out from exhaustion. 

— 

Roman woke up, wondering where he was when he heard a familiar voice say “Princess are you okay now? No more passing out?” 

He looked up to see he was being held close to Virgil. Smiling as he says “Yes I am Stormcloud. Is everyone okay?” 

“We are better now with you back with us. I am glad I have you back in my arms. Don’t try to get kidnapped again.” 

“I’ll try not to.” 

Virgil kissed Roman’s head and once he went to look at Roman to see if he was okay. 

A pair of lips touched his cheek. “I love you Virgil.” 

“I love you too Roman.”


End file.
